John, El Marino
by Vnika
Summary: Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en la mágica ciudad de Londres. Vivía un hombre, de nombre John... Prompt: Simbad el marino. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked.
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. Los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Notas:** Este fanfic participa en el reto3 del Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "El sabueso de Baskerville". Prompt: Simbad el marino.

 **Beta:** **Lady Amoran (*.*)**

 **oOo**

 **John "El Marino"**

 _Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en la mágica ciudad de Londres._

 _Vivía un hombre, de nombre John..._

John no era un hombre rico, subsistía con una mísera pensión del ejército, y no paraba de quejarse de su mala suerte. Su vida no había transcurrido por los caminos que su mente había dibujado tan hábilmente para él. Caminos que sin duda a la edad de treinta años lo habrían hecho poseedor de una ambiciosa carrera profesional, así como de la más envidiable de las familias. Y sin embargo únicamente era propietario del peso de las expectativas frustradas. Este hecho, le hacía impulsor siempre de los más apesadumbrados testimonios.

Aquel día, en el que todo su universo parecía plegarse sobre él nuevamente, entró en un gran edificio. Atravesó una gran estancia que daba la bienvenida a los visitantes, adornada con las más bellas imágenes en las paredes, estancia que le daba acceso a un gran patio central embellecido con hermosas plantas en flor. Aquel patio disponía de una preciosa vidriera como techo. Vidriera que si bien dejaba pasar los cálidos rayos del sol, también proyectaba sobre las blancas paredes del enorme recinto, las más coloridas de las imágenes. _Sin duda_ _uno de los lugares más bellos de Londres_ , pensó mientras se adentraba más y más en aquel magnífico edificio.

Llegó, guiado en última instancia por un amable señor, a una gran sala. En ella, una gran mesa central adornada con la más lujosa de las vajillas y los más exquisitos manjares, le daba la bienvenida. El aroma que desprendían era suculento, y él que hacía tiempo que no probaba nada parecido, tomó un brioche de queso de un plato colmado de ellos y se sentó junto a un hombre que fácilmente se podría describir como octogenario.

—John —pronunció su nombre con dificultad, dándole un buen mordisco a aquel manjar.

—Ese es mi nombre joven. John, El Marino— dijo con claro orgullo en su voz tras dedicarle una intensa mirada a nuestro hombre. — ¿Así que al final regresó?, como le indiqué tras darle aquellas monedas… —el anciano se perdió unos segundo en su memoria, intentado recordar algo.

—Así es, no me perdería su historia por nada del mundo — la voz de John estaba tintada de un sentimiento difícil de contener. Como vio que el anciano no encontraba el hilo de por dónde se habían quedado continuó con una sonrisa cómplice— una ballena, un campo sembrado de rubíes y una isla llena de antropófagos, demasiado interesante como para no regresar John, El Marino.

El hombre lo miró con un brillo especial en los ojos mientras en su cara se dibujaba lentamente aquella enorme sonrisa que siempre le hacía difuminarse tras un mar de arrugas. Arrugas que recordaban a John que un día no muy lejano aquello ya solo quedaría en el recuerdo, en ese lugar especial que le reservaba en sus sueños.

—Ciertamente así fue como un buen día volví a embarcarme de nuevo en una aventura…

— ¿Qué es una aventura? —pregunto John manteniendo una gran sonrisa.

—Una aventura es algo difícil de explicar, uhm, una aventura te lleva a países lejanos, una aventura te hace enfrentarte a dragones y a gigantes, una aventura puede enriquecerte pero también puede hacerte perder todo, una aventura es lo único que la vida debería de significar…

—Yo pensaba que en la vida lo importante era formar una familia, tener una casa, dinero… —ya empezaba John con su discurso típico.

—Como te dije hijo, la aventura de la vida es la única importante, ella te proveerá de riquezas, pero también te las quitará. El tiempo te las quitará…— ambos hombres quedaron sumidos en sus propios pensamientos durante algo más de unos minutos. Al final el anciano recobró la alegría en sus ojos y reanudó su ensayado discurso como si fuera la primera vez — ¿Así que al final regresó? Cómo le indiqué tras darle aquellas monedas…

—Ciertamente aquí estoy, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo — John lo miró con el infinito cariño que sentía por aquel que un día fue el centro de sus días de juego, el que le enseñó a ser el mejor de los soldados mientras cazaban un ogro en el jardín o un dragón en el salón.

John Henry Watson, Almirante de la Marina Real, afectuoso esposo y padre ausente debido a su trabajo, fue al licenciarse el mejor de los abuelos. Hoy en día era sin duda el mejor de los cuentacuentos de la residencia Northumberland para militares.

Cada viernes al terminar su turno en la clínica, John acudía a verlo. Cada viernes su abuelo, se sorprendía al ver que había regresado a conocer más historias. Cada viernes le entregaba un puñado de moneditas, para que regresara de nuevo a conocer más aventuras. Moneditas que John hábilmente recolocaba en su bolsillo del batín cuando lo abrazaba fuerte antes de irse.

La cita con Ella, la médica residente era obligatoria antes de abandonar el recinto. Ella era simpática, sin duda una persona que desde hacía unos años se había ganado toda la confianza de John. En aquel impresionante lugar, su abuelo estaba todo lo feliz que una persona en su condición podía estar. Cada día contaba su historia una y otra vez, a unos u otros, sin distinción, aunque sólo permitía a una persona abrazarlo, la única a la que él devolvía el abrazo.

Todos los viernes exactamente a la misma hora John atravesaba la puerta del 221B, colgaba su chaqueta y se dirigía a la cocina para encontrarse con una taza de té preparada para él. Nunca en los dos años que compartía apartamento con Sherlock preguntó el motivo de aquella taza, la única que Sherlock le preparaba a la semana. Entre ellos no eran necesarias las palabras.

John tomaba a pequeños sorbos el té y dejaba que su cabeza viajara a recuerdos lejanos, muy lejanos… mientras, Sherlock tocaba con maestría en su violín una dulce melodía, seguramente de su propia autoría. Al sonido del violín acudía la señora Hudson con su habitual plato de galletas de chocolate. Martha colocaba el plato frente a John tras besarle en la frente y acudía a sentarse en el brazo de su sillón, donde permanecía encandilada escuchando el recital de Sherlock, y al terminar siempre aplaudía ligeramente.

Y así cada viernes John sonreía agradecido por la familia que tenía, que si bien no era la que su imaginación había orquestado para él, sí tenía claro que lo amaban, y cada cual se lo demostraba a su manera: con un té, una melodía, unas galletas y unas moneditas…

 **oOo**

 **N/A:** Para este reto debía tomar la historia de Simbad el Marino y hacerla propia, ciertamente estaba algo melancólica cuando salió esto, pero espero les haya gustado un poquito.

Besos, Lord.


End file.
